The Adventurze of BatPink slash Others
by i-luv-zack
Summary: Do you like Batman? Do you hate Batman? Do you like random stories that make no sense? Do you like to smile/laugh? Then this story is right for you! XD Enjoy as you read about Bat-Pink, his friends and some stupid yet strange enimes! R&R! No Flames


**Disclaimer: Ummmm.....I don't own Batman but technically all these characters belong to me and Siriusly_LOLing since well we created them based on the Batman characters. **

**And so yeah, we were bored one day and decided to buy LEGO Batman and I wanted to make a pink batman (yep, I'm really weird but so is Siriusly_LOLing) and so Bat-Pink was born!!! :D! Enjoy!!!**

**By the way here is a list of characters so you don't get too confused!!! :)**

**Good Guys:**

**Batman- **Bat-Pink (he has no secret identity)

**Batgirl- **BG Girl (Wendy Wheeler)

**Robin- **Oriole Boy (Troy Garrison)

**Alfred- **Alfie Nickelworthless

**Commissioner Gordon- **Commissoner Maddie Dent

**Rachael Dawes**- Raphael Firelight

**Bat-things**

**Bat-Cave- **Bat-Meadow

**Bat-Mobile- **Bat-Pogo stick **(A/N: Yep, this is a really really really long list)**

******Bad Guys**

**Clayface- **Glue Gun

**Mr. Freeze- **Mrs. Heat Miser

**Two Face- **Half-Foot

**Poison Ivy- **Medicine Meat

**The Riddler**- The Whoduniter

**The Joker**- Serious Steve

**Harley Quinn**- Sziob Jafirmm

**The Mad Hatter**- The Happy Shoer

**Catwoman- **Dogman

**Penguin**- Kool Koala

**Killer Croc**- Bland Bird

**PS**… Yeah we know there's more but we're too lazy to make names up for them.

**PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINK**

**Narrator:** The Adventures of Bat-Pink/ Others in: the Case of the Missing…(long pause)

**Little Jonny (AKA person hearing story):** Wait! Where's the word?

**Narrator:** I don't know! It's missing!

**Little Jonny:** I know who can find it!

**Narrator:** Who?

**Little Jonny:** Bat-Pink!

**Bat-Pink:** I can?

**BG Girl:** Well, Oriole Boy and I can.

**Bat-Pink:** To the Bat-Meadow!

Da-nana-na

**Narrator:** Now…on with the story! It was a bright and sunny day…

Bat-Pink was frolicking in the "Bat-Meadow" minding his own business when suddenly…

"Bat-Pink!" a girl dressed in blue and green shouted.

"AHHHH!" Bat-Pink screamed and ran behind a rock.

"Bat-Pink, it's me! BG Girl," she said to the frightened superhero.

"Oh! I thought you were Alfie's evil clone. He's always trying to steal my most prized possession," Bat-Pink said sneaking a peek at the pink sparkly sock that was on a golden pink pedestal.

"Wait, what? Never mind I don't want to know. Anyway, what was I going to say? Oh yeah, there's an emergency. Commissioner Maddie has turned on the "Bat-Signal". We better get over there right away."

"What do ya know, there it is!" Bat-Pink exclaimed as he looked out the random window that magically appeared. The pink bat was shining brightly in the sky. "To police headquarters!"

Da-nana-na.

**Narrator: **At police headquarters…

"Have fear Bat-Pink is not here!" he shouted as he burst through the door followed by Oriole Boy and BG Girl, who were shaking their heads. "Wait that didn't sound right. What is it supposed to be?"

"Have no fear Bat-Pink is here," Oriole Boy said.

"Right! Have no fear Bat-Pink is here!"

"Ah, Bat-Pink is finally here" Commissioner Maddie smiled happily, possibly a little too happily. "Well, the Narrator was reading Little Jonny a story about you, BG Girl and Oriole Boy when they discovered that a word was missing from the title. You are here to find it, otherwise we won't know what's missing."

"To the…..where are we going?" Bat-Pink asks his wards.

"Scene of the crime," Oriole Boy said in a bored tone.

"Right! To the scene of the crime!" Bat-Pink shouted while leaping towards his pink pogo stick. The two kids rolled their eyes and slowly followed the crazed man.

Da-nana-na

**Narrator: **At the scene of the crime

"So, you have no idea where the word it?" BG Girl said to the Narrator.

**Narrator: **It was gone; we have no idea where it went.

"Ok, do you know of anyone who would want to steal the word?" Oriole Boy asked.

**Narrator: **Glue Gun and the Whoduniter were threatening me last week. Something about me making them actually win if I knew what was good for me.

"To the Glue Gun's secret hide out! Where ever that is!" Bat-Pink shouted and ran off in some random direction. BG Girl and Oriole Boy looked at each other and played a quick round of Rock Paper Scissors. BG Girl groaned and ran off into the direction Bat-Pink went when she lost.

Da-nana-na

**Narrator: **As Bat-Pink, BG Girland Oriole Boy continued on their quest to stop this injustice, we shall check in with our favorite villains.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Serious Steve said as he looked at Sziob Jafirmm's picnic basket.

"Hands off!" Sziob shouted and slapped Serious Steve's neon orange hand away.

"OWW!!" Serious Steve shouted and sniffled as he looked at his harmed hand.

"Do you want me to kiss it for you?" Sziob said sarcastically. Serious Steve nodded and held his hand out for her. "I wasn't being serious, you idiot! Now go get me my TV."

"Yes Sziob," Serious Steve moped off.

Da-nana-na

"You're sure you didn't steal the word?" Bat-Pink asked Glue Gun.

"Glue I glue didn't glue steal glue the glue word! Glue!" the glue obsessed man yelled in frustration.

"Then where were you the night of October 15th?" Bat-Pink yelled and slammed his hands on the glue-table.

"Glue what glue does glue that glue have glue anything glue to glue do glue with glue anything? Glue?!"

"Ummm….I actually don't know. But what where you doing today? The day the word was stolen," Bat-Pink said. Glue Gun looked down at himself, who was stuck to the floor, and looked back up at Bat-Pink.

"Well, you're off the hook for now…we'll be back. Any who, to the Whoduniter's hideout!"

Da-nana-na

"Did you steal the word?" Bat-Pink asked the Whoduniter.

"Do you think I stole the word?" the Whoduniter retorted.

"Yes but did you?" Bat-Pink said.

"Did _you _steal the word?" the questioning man asked.

"I didn't steal the word! Why are you blaming me?" Bat-Pink freaked out.

"Am I blaming you?" the Whoduniter asked

"Yes! I think… But did you steal the word?" Bat-Pink tried again.

"Did I steal the word?" the villain asked.

"Yes, no, I'm so confused!" Bat-Pink shouted and started to bawl his eyes out. He pulled out a piece of paper and blew his nose.

"Where did you get that paper Bat-Pink?" BG Girl said and pulled the paper out of her mentor's hand. "Oh my Oreos!"

"What are Oreos?" the Whoduniter asked. BG Girl shrugged and went back to looking at the piece of paper.

"Bat- Pink! The missing word was in your pocket the whole time!" she shouted and dragged the crying super hero to the where the Narrator and Little Jonny were.

"Look what we found!" Bat-Pink shouted and held up the paper. Low and behold it was the missing word!

**Little Jonny: **What does it say?

"It says..." but BG Girl was interrupted when Oriole Boy burst through the doors, eating an ice cream cone.

"What I'd miss?" Oriole Boy asked, clueless. Everyone rolled their eyes in response.

******PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK****PINKPINK**

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! :)**

**PS. Oreos don't exist in this alternate universe….yep it's totally random and if ya'll (yes ya'll) don't like it then don't read it. If you do…review and we love you!!! :)**

**Some random ideas, tell us which ones you like….**

**Attack of the Ladybugs**

**The Revenge of the Piñatas**

**Attack of the Spiky Spheres**

**The Case of the Missing Pink Tube Socks**

**The Case of the Suing Rampage**

**Attack of the Cute and Fluffy Bunnies**

**The Case of Maddie's Love**


End file.
